


Race to the bottom

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шериарти, шлюхи, блекджек и уехавшая в теплые края крыша. Ах да, пострейхенбах, Ау (ибо у автора очень оригинальное представление о том, что должно произойти в 2х3, что бы был возможен Шериарти в таймлайне пострейхенбаха). И да, порно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race to the bottom

Они могли бы быть братьями. В какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной. Но они слишком сильно похожи, слишком много знают о друг друге и слишком помешаны на непрерывной борьбе, что бы уживаться в этом мире. Они расставили себя по разные стороны шахматной доски, разделили себя на «хорошего» и «плохого». Психопат и социопат. Консультирующий детектив и консультирующий преступник. Они оба слишком умны, и отлично умеют прогнозировать события. Еще задолго до первой личной встречи они уже знают, чем закончится их противостояние. И даже наличие равного по силам соперника не делает игру более интересной. Весь этот пафос, весь двойной-тройной-еще черт знает какой блеф – все это отыгрывается как набившая оскомину роль, ни принося удовлетворения. И тогда они находят простой и элегантный способ развлечь себя на пару лет как минимум.   
Именно желание воплотить этот способ в жизни и приводит их обоих на ту чертову крышу. Ведь нет ничего более интересного, чем играть против всего мира, убедить всех в том, что два трупа – это просто заигравшийся в гения психопат-детектив и Ричард Брук, актер, пострадавший из-за его безумия.   
И им это удалось. Ведь играть вдвоем, не испытывая необходимости быть на стороне добра или зла, куда интереснее, чем соревноваться с равным по силам соперником. Просто играть, вместе, потому что вдвоем им нет равных. И они упиваются этим – наконец появившейся возможностью жить без рамок, ограничений, не прятаться за навязанные самими собой роли.   
Мориарти впервые целует Шерлока прямо там, на крыше, под прицелом снайперов, со смотрящим на них Джоном. В их жизнях даже неожиданные вещи предсказуемы.   
Они опасны, и прежде всего для самих себя. Каждому из них интересно узнать свои пределы, узнать, насколько глубоко в себя можно заглянуть, каких демонов выпустить на свободу, и какую цену придется за это заплатить. Они сами - самая интересная игра, которую можно придумать.   
***  
Джим хрипит через зубы, и запрокидывает голову, насаживаясь на пальцы Шерлока. Чертов Холмс, так же как и его старший брат, тащится от контроля. Джим же, в общем то, более гибкий в этом смысле. Во многих смыслах. Поэтому, когда Шерлок прикусывает его шею, и тут же зализывает налившийся кровью укус, Мориарти лишь хрипло смеется, и прижимается ближе, трется всем телом об Шерлока, как кот. Это даже не секс, это просто отпущенный контроль и вырвавшиеся наружу желания. Концентрация их безумия.  
***  
Но они оба понимают, что рано или поздно им наскучит даже эта идеально-безумная игра. И тогда гонка на выживание начнется сначала.


End file.
